


Ciego.

by Greengrayx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengrayx/pseuds/Greengrayx
Summary: La noche del treinta y uno de octubre, Harry Potter no solo perdió a sus padres, sino también la capacidad de ver al recibir el impacto de la maldición asesina.Que tan fácil sera para un Harry de once años cargar con las expectativas del mundo mágico y cómo se desenvolverá en Hogwarts al poseer esta discapacidad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Introducción.

Querida Petunia. 

Sé que te extrañara recibir nuevamente una carta de mi parte, más sabiendo que la anterior a esta no ha sido respondida por tanto tiempo, pero necesito insistir con esto.  
El mundo mágico está pasando por tiempos oscuros siendo aterrorizado por el mago más tenebroso que ha visto en todos estos años. Se cree que hay una profecía, la cual dice que habrá un niño que podría causar su perdición. Nuestra familia junto a otra más, coinciden con las características nombradas en esta por lo que nos pone en la mira de Voldemort. 

Contamos con protecciones y con James haremos todo lo necesario para que nuestro pequeño Harry salga vivo de esta guerra, sin importar el quedarnos en el camino. Nos hemos asegurado de que si algo nos pasa él pueda contar con la tutela de su padrino Sirius Black, sin embargo, él también está muy metido en esto... y aquí vendría mi petición, en el caso de que ninguno de nosotros logre sobrevivir, quiero que seas parte de la vida de Harry, el solo tiene la edad de Dudley. 

Si aun sigues guardándome un poco de cariño, cuida de Harry, cuídalo como si fuera tu propio hijo. Por favor Tuni, es hora de dejar el rencor de lado.

Con amor, tu hermana Lily. 

●●●

Petunia nunca creyó que después de recibir esa carta, a los pocos días iba a encontrar a su propio sobrino en la puerta de su casa, con una ligera mantita y una carta dirigida a su familia, informándoles que tanto Lily como James Potter habían fallecido y de la protección mágica que su casa tendría cuando el pequeño Harry fuese adoptado.

No tenía corazón para deshacerse del niño, pero eso no implicaba que en ese momento sintiera cariño por él, solo lo hacía por su hermana fallecida. 

Los primeros días fueron bastantes movidos para Petunia, si bien el pequeño Potter no solía hacer mucho ruido, Dudley si, era como si supiera que había otro niño en la casa. Una tarde cambiando a Harry decidió por primera vez prestarle atención, poseía una piel tan blanca y se veía tan suave que podías creer que estaba hecha de porcelana, su único defecto en su tersa piel seria la cicatriz en forma de rayo ubicada desde el lado derecho de su frente, esta caia sobre su ceja y terminaba en su papado, aun que se podía pasar por alto, ya que sus rizos oscuros caían ligeramente alrededor de su rostro, el cual contaba con unas mejillas sonrojadas. Era indudable que tenía los ojos de Lily, pero lo que más llamaba su atención no era su hermoso color, no, era que el niño no parecía reaccionar a los estímulos, solo miraba hacia delante pareciendo no darse cuenta de su entorno. Comenzó a mover su mano delante de su rostro, pero Harry no mostraba ningún interés en ella, dejándolo en su cunita decidió ir a buscar una pequeña linterna, no era normal que un pequeño de casi dos años no pudiera seguir un movimiento. Al pasar la linterna por sus ojos siguió sin tener reacción. Petunia preocupada agarro tanto a Harry como a Dudley y fue directo a la clínica.

El doctor finalmente confirmo sus sospechas, su sobrino Harry era ciego, había perdido completamente la visión, aunque no sabia explicar como. Ella no podía con tal noticia, el niño ya no tenía a sus padres y ahora esto, solo podía pensar en su pequeño Dudley pasando por esa situación y en ese momento decidió darle solo lo mejor, Harry ya había sufrido suficiente, ella no necesitaba empeorarlo.

●●●

Unas semanas más tarde Petunia se encontraba con Harry en un pequeño centro de ayuda para no videntes que poseía el pueblo de Little Whiging. Creía que era mucho mejor asesorarse con un profesional el cual podría ayudarla a saber cómo manejar la situación, todo esto era muy nuevo y debía admitir que se sentía presionada, no solo ahora debía cuidar de dos criaturas, si no, que uno de ellos tenía una discapacidad que ella nunca en su vida había tratado. Pero quería dar lo mejor de sí para su sobrino. 

Había sido atendida por una asistente social llamada Megan la cual había traído con ella a una pareja que tenía una pequeña hija no vidente. Ellos le ofrecieron todo tipo de consejos para poder afrontar la situación.

"Lo fundamental es saber que todo va a estar bien, lo que parecía romper nuestros corazones en el principio, fue una verdadera bendición para nosotros, disfrute de cada momento, es verdaderamente hermoso. Y no te preocupes tanto por lo que su bebé puede o no puede ver; al largo plazo, en realidad no es tan importante como usted piensa. Oh, el sentido del humor es esencial, los niños, aunque no lo crea pueden percibir esto. No se deje influenciar por las estadísticas, cada bebé es un mundo diferente por lo que ninguno se desarrolla igual". 

Megan luego le entrego unos artículos para leer, los cuales aseguro que cubriría algunas de las preguntas básicas que cualquiera podría tener en estos momentos. Lo siguiente que le dijo fue que educara a su familia y entorno, si bien estos tal vez quisieran ayudarla, se podrían sentir incómodos al no saber cómo, ya que no entienden lo que está pasando. Y que una gran manera de comenzar a educar a su familia es tener a disposición algunas hojas con datos fáciles de leer y entregarlos a cualquiera que esté interesado... 

Minutos más tarde al terminar la reunión, Petunia no podía explicar lo reconfortante que se sintió al saber que no estaba sola en esto, sentía su esperanza crecer dentro suyo, ella iba a poner todo su empeño para salir adelante junto a Harry. Estas personas eran un claro ejemplo de que con esfuerzo todo se lograba. Si ellos pudieron, ella también podría.

●●●


	2. 01. Infancia.

Gracias a la ayuda constante de Megan y una investigación muy a fondo, Petunia pudo comenzar con las medidas que le permitirían a su sobrino tener una buena vida y educación. 

Lo primero que implementó fue un artículo el cual trataba sobre como los bebés podían reconocer a su familia por medio de olores y sonidos. Creía que Harry ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ella, con Vernon seria otra historia completamente distinta, si bien él nunca le hizo un desaire y leyó los folletos que ella misma le dio, no compartía con Harry como con Dudley. Tenía la leve sospecha de que podría haber un especie de rechazo aun para con los magos. 

Al saber que Vernon no iba a dar el primer paso, ella tuvo que hacerlo y demostrarle que su sobrino no era lo que él creía. 

\- Harry necesita y debe familiarizarse con las personas que integran su entorno. Solo debes sostenerlo unos minutos al día para que él pueda acostumbrarse a tu presencia -. Podía ver las ganas de negarse en su rostro, pero al final termino cediendo. Petunia tenía que admitir que esto la ponía nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ninguno de los dos.

Al tenderle a Harry, tanto él como Vernon se tensaron, con el correr de los minutos, Vernon logra acostumbrarse a tener el cuerpito de Harry sobre él y como si supiera, este comienza a acomodarse en su hombro y su manita va en dirección hacia la mejilla de su marido, haciendo que este comenzara a sonrojarse. Cuando Petunia hace el intento de alejar a Harry, él se niega diciéndole que no se preocupe, que está bien. Todo esto dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, más precisamente hacía el sillón. Pudo ver como mecía lentamente el cuerpito de su sobrino y a su vez le hacía caricias en sus mejillas. Eso era lo que se necesitaba... dar el paso. Decidió dejarlos a solas e ir a ver como estaba Dudley, el cual se encontraba muy callado para su gusto. 

También, comenzó con la estimulación temprana ya que esta sería la herramienta más importante para que Harry aprenda cuanto antes a desenvolverse de una manera autónoma. 

Decidida a estimular tanto el tacto como lo auditivo, Petunia hacía que Harry tocara los alimentos, ya sea Arroz, algunas frutas, fideos, entre otros, para que el supiera como identificarlos al tocarlos, sumándole que le repetía continuamente los nombres de estos. No solo lo hacía con los alimentos, sino también con los objetos.

"Harry este es un vaso, siente... va-so" mientras lo ubicaba entre sus pequeñas manos y las llevaba a ambos lados del objeto para que se familiarizara con este. Luego de varios intentos pudo escuchar un leve balbuceo que se asemejaba a un "aso". 

Estos ejercicios habían servido de mucho, ya que Harry a la edad de dos años podía identificar la mayoría de los alimentos y objetos dados, y nombrarlos, algunos entre balbuceos y otros muy claramente.

Con respecto al gateo, Petunia se encontraba aterrada con la idea. Lo que la llevo a una seria charla con Megan en la que le dijo que no debía impedir la actividad motriz de Harry por miedo a las caídas o golpes. Cuando se lo comentó a Vernon, este la escucho atentamente y para la mañana siguiente, al volver del trabajo apareció con una caja enorme llena de piezas de gomas que al juntarlas formaban un piso para que los bebés pudieran gatear tranquilos sin que corra el peligro de un golpe grave. Petunia se lo agradeció enormemente. 

Otro punto muy importante era comenzar a asociarlos con otros niños. Dudley al principio mostro un poco de negativa, pero al ver que Harry no iba tras sus juguetes se relajó. Desde allí comenzó a querer pasar más tiempo al lado de Harry y los Dursley no podían estar más encantados, ya que parecía que su hijo se calmaba con la sola presencia de Harry. 

●●●

Estaban tan orgullosos del niño que no podían expresarlo con palabras. Si bien a Petunia al principio le costó soltar a Harry, este había demostrado ser completamente capaz.  
Al llegar a la edad de cinco años, el pequeño Potter ya sabía contar bastante alto y ubicar donde se encontraba la izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo debido a un juego que se basaba en una cajita de huevo y pelotitas de pin pong, en este se le indicaba al niño donde debía ir la pelotita. No solo era entretenido sino también, educativo, ya que esto a su vez lo ayudaba a adentrarse de a poco al braille.

Debido a esto, Vernon sugirió preguntarle a Megan si era prudente comenzar a enseñarle pequeñas partes de la casa y cuantos pasos requería llegar hasta allí. A lo que esta dijo que era una gran idea pero que le mostraran un área por vez, así él podría memorizarla y luego pasar a otra. Comenzaron por la sala, y luego por la cocina, hasta que Harry podía desplazarse por toda la casa sin problemas, aunque siendo supervisado siempre. Lentamente fueron integrando el bastón a su rutina.

●●●

A la edad de siete años, Harry era toda una maravilla, podía comunicarse correctamente y ni hablar de como entendía su entorno, con respecto a su educación, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con libros practicando su lectura. Tanto sus maestras como sus compañeros de escuela lo adoraban, no solo era un niño encantador y muy dedicado, sino que también con un corazón inmenso, siempre ayudando a cualquiera que pudiera necesitarla.

Una tarde en el mes de Agosto, los niños se encontraban en el jardín, Dudley jugando a los camiones y a Harry lo había dejado sentado bajo un árbol, este se encontraba muy entusiasmado con un libro que Vernon le había regalado. Ellos mientras tanto estaban en la cocina preparándoles algo para que coman. Cuando de repente escuchan unos gritos. Al llegar al patio, Harry se encontraba boca arriba tirado a un lado del árbol, mientras que Dudley estaba a unos metros de él con ojos llorosos y respirando aceleradamente. Vernon se acercó a Harry mientras ella se dirigía a ver como se encontraba su hijo.

Después de asegurarse de que ambos estén bien y llamar a emergencias, decidieron preguntarle a Dudley que había sucedido, a lo que este respondió que no sabia explicarlo muy bien, pero Harry parecía haberse enojado con el por no dejarlo en paz, lo que produjo una especie de explosión que lo empujo lejos de él y cuando esta termino Harry se desvaneció.

Al llegar el médico, les dijo que Harry solo estaba agotado y que lo dejaran descansar, por todo lo demás que no se preocuparan que estaba más que perfecto. 

Cuando este despertó unas horas más tardes, y decidieron comer todos en su cuarto ya que no querían descuidarlo, a mitad de la cena Harry hablo.

\- Yo no soy consciente de que sucedió pero aun así quería pedirles disculpa, nunca quise enfadarme con Dudley solo quería un rato de tranquilidad, lo siento mucho tíos -. Se podía notar la desesperación en su voz.

\- Harry cariño esto no tu culpa, es nuestra, debíamos hablarte acerca de tu origen. Creo que ya es tiempo, con tu tío creíamos que ibas a ser como nosotros ya que no mostrabas ninguna señal de magia, hasta hoy...Tu madre, mi hermana Lily, era una bruja Harry...

Le hablo desde sus padres y de como fallecieron en una guerra, lo cual no era del todo errado, hasta lo poco que sabia del mundo mágico y como en un futuro iría a Hogwarts al igual que sus padres.

Al terminar de hablar, Petunia podía ver como la mente de su sobrino trabaja con rapidez pero pasaban los minutos y no dijo ni una sola palabra, con Vernon intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno quiso interferir en el tiempo de Harry.

\- Gracias por hablarme sobre mis padres y de donde vengo, pero más que nada, gracias por acogerme aquí, por cuidarme tan bien como lo hicieron todos estos años, yo... - pudieron ver como se tomaba un segundo para calmarse - por favor, prometan que nunca se irán. No podría soportar perderlos a ustedes también.

Lo que siguió a continuación dejo a Petunia sin palabras. 

\- Te podemos asegurar Harry que nosotros nunca te dejaremos ¿como podríamos ser capaces de abandonar a uno de nuestros hijos? Esta es tu familia y te amamos, que nunca se te olvide - Harry que sabia que Vernon se encontraba a su lado, se lanzo a los brazos de este, comenzando a sollozar.

Petunia estaba conmovida por la imagen que estaba presenciando. 

\- Este Hogwarts... ¿tiene a otros niños como yo? A personas no videntes me refiero -preguntó Harry luego de haberse calmado.

\- Mhm, yo no sabría como contestar eso amor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No lo sé, me sentiría en desventaja si no los hay, a demás de que esos niños están más adentrados a ese mundo que yo - otra vez el tono angustiado, Petunia no iba a permitir que su niño se sienta así por nadie.

\- Nunca vuelvas a pensar que eres insuficiente o menos que nadie, trabajaremos en ello, aun hay tiempo. Recuerda cariño, no hay nada que no se logre con un poco de trabajo duro.

Y Petunia hablaba muy en serio, no iba a dejar que esos magos hicieran de menos a su pequeño. Solo tenía que comenzar a planear.

●●●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quiero decir que Petunia somos todxs. Hay que proteger a Harry. 
> 
> Sinceramente al querer hacer esta fic me di cuenta que no hay mucha información sobre como criar y educar a un no vidente desde casa, lo cual es decepcionante. Despues de muchas horas y comprobar la información, salio esto y estoy orgullosa. Aun que si ven algún error haganlo saber.
> 
> Les mando mucho amor, el próximo capítulo... Hogwarts.


	3. 02. Hogwarts.

Fiel a su palabra, logró comunicarse con Albus Dumbledore, exigiéndole que enviara a alguien capacitado para discutir el futuro de Harry. Petunia no iba a permitir que también le cerraran la puerta de Hogwarts a su pequeño, el tenia mas que merecido su lugar e iba a exigirlo. La respuesta a su carta no tardo mucho en llegar, esta decía que estarían encantados de encontrarse con ella el sábado próximo. 

Cuando llego el sábado tanto Vernon y Petunia eran un manojo de nervios, aunque creían que lo estaban disimulando bastante bien. Los niños días antes habían sido informados de la visita que se haría esta tarde. Estos ahora se encontraban en el salón, Harry sentado en un sillón individual leyendo un libro sobre botánica, la cual lo tenia fascinado, siempre que Petunia se lo permitía este la ayudaba con sus flores. Mientras que Dudley estaba jugando con unos soldaditos y haciendo ruidos de armas. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el contraste que hacían sus dos niños. 

Vernon la saco de sus pensamientos al acercarse a ella y decirle que ya habían llegado, cosa que confirmo al escuchar el timbre sonar. 

\- Tu quédate aquí con los niños y yo los hare pasar. Tranquilízate, no es nada con lo que no podamos manejar. - dijo Vernon mientras salía de la sala e iba a abrir la puerta principal. 

Petunia inconscientemente se encamino hacia los niños y se paro delante de ellos, mientras miraba hacia el pasillo. Pudo escuchar el ruido de pasos y ver como Vernon venia con lo que suponía era una mujer tras él. 

Esta era una mujer mayor y su apariencia solo decía que no era alguien con quien jugar. 

\- Minerva Mcgonagall, subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Se me informo que se debía discutir sobre el señor Potter, lo cual me hace preguntarme, donde se encuentra él - entrecerrando los ojos mientras evaluaba la sala. 

\- Él se encuentra aquí -, dijo Petunia mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba ver a Harry. Pudo ver como la mujer se mostró sorprendida por un momento para luego sus emociones fueran borradas de su rostro. 

\- Un placer conocerlo Señor Potter, espero y su estancia aquí sea mas que satisfactoria. 

\- Oh, el placer es mío, usted es el primer mago que conozco. Espero y no la hayamos molestado al venir aquí -. Terminó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos se dirigían a donde creía que la mujer estaba. 

\- Le gustaría tomar asiento, así podemos hablar tranquilos -, Vernon pudo ver como Mcgonagall miraba hacia los niños - oh, ellos necesitan quedarse, Harry merece ser partícipe de esto, ya que lo concierne. - al ver que esta asentía y por fin se sentaba pudieron tranquilizarse un poco. 

\- Bueno, tal como decía la carta, queríamos reunirnos para discutir sobre Harry y su futuro en Hogwarts. Vera, al llegar Harry aquí, nos percatamos de que el no poseía la capacidad de ver, no sé que lo habrá inducido ya que mi hermana Lily en su última carta nunca mencionó tal cosa. Por lo que nos sorprendió cuando nos dimos cuenta, lo llevamos a un medico y solo nos dijo que su ceguera era permanente. Desde allí hicimos todo lo posible para solo darle lo mejor. Hace unos días mostró su primera explosión de magia desde que esta aquí, por lo que tuvimos que hablarle sobre su origen y algunas cosas que yo sabia sobre el mundo mágico. Fue cuando el hizo una pregunta que nos dejo preocupado, ¿Hogwarts tenia a otras personas como él? Y si no las tiene, como podrían ser capaces de manejar la situación o si... 

\- Señora Dudley, cálmese. No niego que esto me sorprende y admito que nuestra institución nunca contó con un caso así, ya que los mismos padres asumen la responsabilidad de educarlos en casa, pero si tanto ustedes como Harry están de acuerdo con que este vaya a Hogwarts en un futuro estaría perfecto. Si bien nos saca de nuestra zona de confort tenemos tiempo para discutirlo. Les agradezco que hayan hecho esta reunión, si eso es todo yo creo... 

\- Disculpe señora, pero quería saber donde se podrían obtener libros sobre el mundo mágico y si poseen estos en braille... o si hay hechizos para traducirlos, oh! Eso sería fantástico ya que no todos los libros que me interesan están en braille, ¿se imaginan todos los que podía leer si exis...? 

\- Respire señor Potter... si, si existen hechizos que pueden traducirlos, los menores de edad no tienen permitido usar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Y con respecto a donde conseguir estos libros, se le dará la dirección al cumplir los once años, hasta ese momento temo que... 

\- Eso es injusto, estoy en desventaja con la mayoría de esos niños, no solo por no crecer en su mundo sino por mi discapacidad. Y pido disculpas si esto suena mal, pero usted solo esta abriendo mas la grieta entre ellos y yo. No quiero sentirme de menos, por favor señora... 

\- Oh Godric... esta bien - dijo resignada, tomando un pequeño papel de su túnica y Vernon al ver que rebuscaba algo con que escribir le tendió un bolígrafo, esta al principio lo miro con extrañeza para luego escribir algo en el papel y entregárselo - aquí le entrego a su tío la dirección donde se encuentra el lugar donde puede conseguir los libros, y una cosa mas, al comprarlos díganle al vendedor que se los traduzca. Un placer haberlo conocido Señor Potter, espero y esto lo convierta en un gran estudiante. 

\- Hasta pronto profesora, gracias por venir y dar la dirección. - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, al escuchar lo pasos alejándose decidió volver a su lectura. 

●●● 

Desde la visita de la profesora Mcgonagall, él no había dejado de insistir para que lo llevaran a donde podía conseguir sus libros, tía Petunia decía que en cuanto se hicieran algún tiempo, irían. El día llegó una semana después, cuando el tío vernon no tuvo que ir a trabajar y decidió por fin cumplir con su capricho. Luego de terminar de almorzar, todos fueron a cambiarse. Estaba tratando de acomodar sus rizos tras su oreja cuando oyó al su tío gritar desde la planta baja de en cinco salían. Harry dándose por vencido con su cabello, tomo su bastón y se dirigió hacía abajo a esperar a los demás. 

Siempre que viajaban se turnaban para elegir que escuchar, hoy le tocaba a tía Petunia, la cual eligió a Queen, hace un tiempo su tía le había contado que tanto ella como su madre eran fanáticas de dicha banda, por lo que Harry decidió darles la oportunidad y escucharlos. Como era de esperar, termino fascinándose con estos y como un plus cada vez que los escuchaba se sentía más cerca de su madre. 

El viaja en sí lo sintió un poco corto, pero no sabía si fue su ensimismamiento con la música o en realidad estaban cerca. Al bajar su tío posó su mano en su hombro y comenzó a guiarlo. Harry estaba muy pendiente de su entorno que pudo escuchar como un hombre les pregunto que precisaban a lo que su tía respondió que Minerva Mcgonagall los había mandado, el hombre solo dijo un simple síganme y volvieron a ponerse en movimiento. Escucho el sonido de lo que parecía ¿ladrillos chocando? Y cuando dio los siguientes pasos no pudo evitar quedarse quieto, el cambio en el aire era mas que evidente y algo dentro de el comenzó a calentarse lentamente, Harry podía asumir que era su magia reaccionando, era como si le diera la bienvenida a su mundo. No pudo evitar pedirles a sus tíos que le describieran su alrededor, y por lo que pudo crear con sus descripciones, este lugar era increíble. 

Horas más tarde se encontraban volviendo a casa y Harry no podía esperar a llegar, había comprado tantos libros, estos iban desde como se creó y la forma en la que se legisla la sociedad mágica en la actualidad, hasta libros sobre herbología. No podía expresar lo feliz que estaba de que esta fuera una materia de Hogwarts. Definitivamente esos niños debían de tener cuidado al subestimar a Harry James Potter. 

●●● 

Con el paso del tiempo, Harry se había instruido bastante sobre el mundo mágico y sus costumbres. No se creía un experto pero, podía defenderse.   
El día de su onceavo cumpleaños finalmente llego su carta de Hogwarts, no podía más con la sensación de dicha, se sentía orgulloso de poder tener tal privilegio. Lo que también lo alegro fue que la profesora Mcgonagall se había tomado la molestia de traducir su carta al braille, Harry hizo una nota mental de agradecerle por el gesto cuando la encontrara de nuevo. 

Dejo su desayuno de lado para enfocarse en la carta, dándose cuenta que gran parte de los libros que se encontraban en la lista ya los tenia y por ende, los había leído. Lo que tendría que comprar desde cero serian sus materiales, como era de esperar él no tenia un caldero de la medida del número dos en su casa. 

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? - preguntó Vernon al ver el leve ceño fruncido de Harry. 

\- No es nada, solo que me pone un poco nervioso tomar pociones, cualquier paso en falso puede ser un completo peligro. 

\- Mhm, bueno, ellos tuvieron tiempo para pensar sobre como dictarían sus clases cariño. No te preocupes, esto seguro ya fue planteado y arreglado. Y si no, siempre puedes hablar con el profesor y buscar una solución. Ahora, termina tu desayuno. Hoy será un día largo, asumo que no puedes esperar para tener todo. - tía Petunia siempre tenia las palabras justas para calmarlo, adoraba a la mujer. 

\- Estas en lo correcto -. Dijo Harry mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca. 

Llegaron al caldero chorreante al rededor del mediodía, escucho unas buenas tardes del que creí era Tom. Cuando cruzaron el muro y dieron con el callejón diagon y a el lo volvió a inundar el leve calor en el pecho. Por más veces que viniera, nunca iba a cansarse de esta, se preguntaba si en Hogwarts también se sentirá igual. 

\- ¿A donde quieres ir primero? Si dices para ir por un helado sinceramente no me quejaría - dijo Dudley, al que Harry ignoro apropósito. 

\- Empecemos por la tienda más cercana que este en la lista -. Tendiéndole la lista a su tío, que se encontraba a su lado. 

\- Ok, entonces comencemos por la tienda de calderos, es la mas cercana... 

Horas más tarde ya tenia la mayoría de sus cosas, solo le faltaba su varita. Solo su tía lo acompañó a Ollivander, ya que Dudley quería un helado y su tío lo llevo por uno, aun que estos estaban tardando demasiado. Cuando un Harry muy orgulloso salía de la tienda, su tía le aviso que Vernon y Dudley le tenían una sorpresa y que solo caminará derecho tres paso para alcanzarla. Al dar los tres pasos pudo escuchar un ulular. 

\- Es una lechuza, ¿no es así? 

\- Así es Harry, con Dudley fuimos a ver una mascota para ti y el creyó que esta seria la opción correcta para que no te olvides de él cuando vayas a Hogwarts, así podrían estar en contacto - Harry podía escuchar el tono burlón en la voz de su tío y la protesta de Dudley solo lo hacia mejor. 

\- Aw, el pequeño Dud tiene sentimientos... aun así, gracias por el regalo... ¿cómo es ella, tiene nombre? 

\- No aún no tiene nombre, ella no es ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, diría que mediana, sus ojos son de un color amarillo y su cuerpo es totalmente blanco. En realidad en muy bonita. 

\- Si, se oye bonita - pudo sentir como su tía le daba un leve apretón en el hombro mientras les decía que volvamos a casa, que allí lo espera otra sorpresa. 

Al llegar a casa y luego de cenar, se dirigieron hacia el salón y Harry debía admitir que se encontraba un poco ansioso, moría por saber que cosa le iban a regalar sus tíos. 

\- Escucha Harry, con esto que te vamos a regalar no queremos darte a entender que no puedes valerte por ti mismo, pero cuando nos contaste que un peculiaridad de Hogwarts es que sus escaleras se muevan, casi nos da algo al pensar que algo malo podía sucederte si esto pasara cuando tu estas a punto de subir. Por lo que nos pusimos en contacto con un mago que hace dispositivos para magos y brujas no videntes. Este dispositivo te avisa que sucede en tu entorno, si una escalera se mueve, el te lo hará saber antes de que hagas un movimiento, al igual que con los objetos. También memoriza los caminos que hagas, lo que te ayudara a no perderte en el castillo. No queremos hacerte sentir mal, solo creímos que seria útil y...  
\- Es increíble, muchas gracias. ¿Como lo hago funcionar? - pregunto mientras tomaba la pequeña pelotita en su mano 

\- Nos dijo que solo debes tocarla con la punta de tu varita y ella sola hace el resto. Nos aseguro que no cuenta como hechizo así que no te preocupes por romper ninguna ley. 

Harry que por suerte tenia su varita consigo, toco rápidamente el dispositivo y pudo sentir como este comenzaba a elevarse de su mano. Se levanto del sillón y tomo su bastón, no confiando del todo en el aparato y camino hacia delante, cuando iba a dar el siguiente paso, un voz le dijo, mesa delante, se encuentra a un paso, con su bastón lo comprobó, y si, efectivamente la mesa se encontraba allí. Así estuvo por un tiempo probándolo, hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y sus tíos decidieron que era hora de ir a la cama. Les dio un último agradecimiento y subió a su cuarto. 

Esa noche se durmió con una sonría en el rostro, estaba mas que listo para Hogwarts. 

●●●

\- Harry, ya revisamos tres veces, llevas todo. Ahora, vámonos o no llegaremos a tiempo -. Dijo tía Petunia. 

\- Lo siento tía -, Podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían - es solo que estoy nervioso. 

\- Lo sé amor, pero todo estará bien, te lo aseguro. Vamos al auto, no queremos perder el tren. 

Al llegar a la estación de King's Cross, estaban casi sobre hora, Harry quería jalarse el cabello esto era su culpa si no hubiera perdido el tiempo revisando sus cosas podrían haber llegado con tiempo de sobra. El detener brusco de su tío lo saco de sus pensamientos. 

\- ¿Que sucede? Por qué nos detenemos, estamos sobre hora tío... - dijo con un tono agudo 

\- Solo están las plataformas 9 y 10, nada de 9¾. Yo... no se que hacer ahora hijo - Harry podía notar el tono angustiado de su tío 

\- Se encuentra entre la plataforma 9 y 10 tío, hay que correr hacia el muro y de alli se llega a la estación donde esta el expreso. Lo leí en un libro... por favor hay que apurarnos. - podía sentir como sus nervios subían a otro nivel al no sentir que su tío se moviera. 

\- Vamos Vernon, angustias al niño. Llegamos tarde. - al terminar de decir eso, Harry pudo sentir como todos se ponían en marcha nuevamente y su tío lo tomaba firmemente del hombro para luego acelerar el paso, sintiendo como atravesaba una especie de barrera, por fin pudo sentir el ruido del tren. Habían llegado y aun parecía tener tiempo para despedirse de su familia. 

\- Despídete de tu tía y de Dudley, Harry. Yo voy a acompañarte a buscarte un compartimento. - dijo su tío mientras tomaba su equipaje. 

\- Nos vemos en navidad Tía, voy a extrañarte - a penas termino de hablar fue rodeado por brazos que tenían demasiada fuerza para su gusto pero la dejo ser, entendía a su tía, era la primera vez que iba a estar tan lejos de ella. 

\- Voy a extrañarte tanto mi pequeño, prométeme que escribirás. Escúchame bien Harry, eres tan valioso no dejes que nadie intente hacerte creer lo contrario. Muchos van a poner expectativas sobre ti, no se las debes. Haz solo que lo que haga feliz. Estudia, demuestra que eres un pequeño genio. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño bebe esta creciendo. 

\- Mamá, déjalo en paz. Es mi turno. Escúchame, si alguien te molesta solo hazlo saber, no me importaría amenazar a alguien mediante carta. - Harry no pudo evitar reír por lo que decía su primo, aun que sabia que lo decía muy en serio. 

\- Anotado, trata de no hacerle pasar tanta mala sangre a mamá en tu nuevo colegio Dudley. Nos vemos en Navidad. Los quiero. 

\- Harry! No olvides activar el dispositivo - dijo tía Petunia, Harry solo asintió sabiendo que ella lo estaba viendo y se dirigió al tren con el tío Vernon a un lado. 

Luego de unos minutos encontraron un compartimento vacío, Harry se acomodó en lo que suponía era la ventana y a su lado estaba un bolso que había preparado para el viaje. 

\- Creo haber escuchado a Petunia darte una orden, la cual no estas cumpliendo Harry - este tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, por lo que bajo la cabeza y comenzó a buscar el dispositivo en su bolsillo. Una vez que lo encontró lo toco con su varita y este se elevó. 

\- Bueno chico, creo que no hay nada que no te haya dicho ya tu tía, pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de decirte que eres un orgullo para nosotros Harry, es muy difícil dejarte ir pero sabemos que es parte de la vida. Te amamos hijo, demuéstrales todo lo que vales. Y ten cuidado, por favor -, Tío Vernon lo tiro en un abrazo para a los segundos soltarlo - nos vemos en navidad Harry, ten un buen viaje. No olvides de escribir... nos vemos pronto. - pudo escuchar como este cerraba la puerta y Harry quedaba solo con sus pensamientos. 

Pasaron unos cuando minutos más y el tren comenzó a moverse, dejando su bastón al lado, decidió tomar uno de los libros de su bolso y comenzar a leerlo. Por lo que sabia este iba a ser un viaje largo. Harry estaba agradeciendo que nadie haya cruzado la puerta de su compartimiento hasta que escucha a esta abrirse. 

\- ¿Has visto a un sapo? - parecía ser un niño 

\- Mhm, aun que estuviera aquí no lo podría ver -, dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su bastón - siento no poder ayudarte. 

\- Merlín, lo siento... tanto, yo no quise - su voz se volvió aun más angustiada y quebradiza pudo notar 

\- No te preocupes, mi nombre es Harry, encantado de conocerte... 

\- Neville, soy Neville 

\- Ok, encantado de conocerte Neville. Espero y encuentres a tu sapo - ofreciéndole una sonrisa 

\- Gra-gracias Harry - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. 

Por suerte Harry no recibió otra interrupción, cuando creyó que ya estaba bastante cerca de llegar se colocó la túnica, la cual acomodó y aliso obsesivamente. Tan errado no estaba por que minutos mas tarde el tren se detuvo por completo, esperaría que pase un tiempo, para poder salir y no ser empujado en el intento. Su dispositivo le dijo que había dos escalones por bajar y con la ayuda de su bastón logro el objetivo. Se dirigió a donde podía escuchar a una persona llamando a los de primer año, al parecer íbamos a llegar al castillo mediante botes. Harry estaba un poco atemorizado por esto. 

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir a los botes? - la infantil voz venía desde su derecha por que dirigió su cabeza hasta allí 

\- Yo... Gracias eso seria genial, me siento un poco perdido al no estar en tierra firme - dijo mientras podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Una de las manos del niño fue a su brazo izquierdo mientras la otra iba a su cintura. Seguramente a estas alturas su cara era fuego. 

\- Okey, da dos paso hacia delante, vas a notar el bote, debes alzar el pie para no caerte, si. - Harry hizo lo que le indico y una vez que estuvo dentro del bote pudo sentir como el niño lo empujaba lentamente hacia abajo, Harry extendiendo la mano pudo notar que habían una especie de bancos. 

\- Gracias por ayudar, eres muy amable - dándole una ligera sonrisa. 

\- No es nada, Soy Theodore, pero puedes decirme Theo. - pudo sentir como Theo apretaba su mano  
\- Un gusto Theo, soy Harry - sonriéndole. Se soltaron las manos y estuvieron en silencio hasta que Harry pudo escuchar varios jadeos, Theo le explico que frente a ellos se encontraba un gran castillo. Y por primera vez lamento no poder ver. 

Al llegar al final del viaje, Theo una vez más lo voy a ayudar y Harry una vez más le dio las gracias. Para luego separarse y esperar a lo que parecía ser la profesora Mcgonagall por la voz. Esta le explico el sistema de casas y como funcionaban, luego les dijo que se arreglaran mientras ella volvía. Unos minutos mas tarde volvió a aparecer indicándoles que hicieran dos filas, Harry pudo sentir como esta lo llevaba a lo que asumía era el principio de la fila y quiso que lo tragara la tierra. Era mas que obvio que iba a llamar la atención y no era algo que quisiera.   
Los llevo al gran comedor y una vez más se escucharon mas jadeos, pudo oír como una niña decía que el techo estaba encantado.   
El sombrero seleccionador comenzó su canción y al terminar lo que parecía todo Hogwarts comenzó a aplaudirle. 

\- Cuando diga su nombre se acercaran, se les colocara el sombrero seleccionador y dependiendo que elija deben irse a sus casas correspondientes. - explica Mcgonagall - Abbott Hannah... 

\- Hufflepuff! - grito el sombrero lo que llevo a Harry a un pequeño susto. Así paso por varios niños más como Neville y una niña llamada Hermione fueron a Gryffindor o como Theo y un Draco Malfoy fueron seleccionados a Slytherin. 

\- Potter Harry -. Cuando escucho su nombre comenzó a ponerse aun más nervioso, no quería escuchar todos esos murmullos sobre su persona. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su dispositivo llego al taburete y se sentó en él. Pudo sentir como ponían al sombrero en su cabeza. 

\- Interesante, muy interesante. Podrías ir a cualquiera de las casas y encajarías a la perfección... que decisión más difícil cuando ni siquiera tienes alguna preferencia por alguna de ellas. Eres inteligente, valoras el conocimiento y posees astucia que te hará salirte con la tuya siempre que quieras... aun que veo las ligeras inclinaciones, sabes lo que es trabajar duro para lograr un propósito, eres increíblemente leal y no hablemos de tu sentido por la justicia. Ya sé donde te pondré... 

\- ¡Hufflepuff!

●●●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro niño ya se encuentra en Hogwarts, aaa. Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Les envio mucho amor y disculpas por tardar en actualizar en esta plataforma.

**Author's Note:**

> Como pueden ver esto es solo la introducción, no me parecia justo adentrarlos a una historia sin que tuvieran un contexto en el cual basarse. El próximo capítulo serán los primeros años de Harry con los Dursley. 
> 
> La idea de este fic no es ofender a nadie, si piensan que lo estoy haciendo en algún momento, haganlo saber.
> 
> Me propuse hacer esto por que creo que es todo un desafío y me encanta complicarme la vida. Aun asi, disfruto mucho investigando y pensando en como seria un mago o bruja con esta discapacidad en hogwarts, en como se adaptaria, etc...
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, les mando mucho amor.


End file.
